<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got back what we missed by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077742">Got back what we missed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, SasuSaku Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha family got their missed piece back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasusaku Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got back what we missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Missing piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was washing their dishes at the sink with a smile on her face. She could not feel any happier. Her husband was finally at home, spending some alone time with their daughter in her room before bedtime. Seeing them together in any kind of situation – in a fight or not – warmed her heart and made her eyes tear up. Their family was now complete and Sarada got the dad she craved for years.</p>
<p>She felt as an arm hugged her waist from behind and as a pair of lips touched the top of her head. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling her smile widening. She titled her head back, leaning it against the chest of her husband.</p>
<p>"How was your time with your daughter?" Sakura asked, opening one of her eyes. Sasuke sighed, hiding his face in her hair which she find adorable.</p>
<p>"She wanted me to read her a bedtime story. It was… awkward." Sakura felt as her body started to shake because of held back laughter. Her little girl had protested against reading bedtime stories since she was six – of course, Sasuke did not have to know that. "What is so funny?" The gruff voice asked above her head.</p>
<p>Now Sakura opened both of her eyes and looked into the curious onyx one. Sasuke titled his head, showing he was really interested in what made his wife laughing so delight.</p>
<p>"I am just happy you are home!" The woman said, turning around in his arm. Sakura stood on her tiptoes, placing a light kiss to Sasuke’s lips. "You have no idea how much happiness I feel."</p>
<p>Sasukes’ lips turned upwards and pulled his so missed wife to his body. Sakura was so slim he had no idea how she could be that strong. It seemed somehow unimaginable. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she was not that little girl anymore who needed to be protected from everything – thought that fact would not mean he wouldn’t do it with everything he had.</p>
<p>"Your cooking skills improved," he said on a teasing voice which made his wife pout with played anger, "and you put tomato into the food too."</p>
<p>"Of course I did. That is your favorite after all," Sakura said, looking up at him with those oh so green eyes of hers. They were still as breath-taking as ever.</p>
<p>"You are wrong about that," Sasuke whispered on a low voice. </p>
<p>He felt Sakura’s body tensing as he leant down and heard her adorable squeak when his lips made contact with the tender skin of her neck. He nibbled on it which caused more erotic voices coming out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"S-sasuke-kun, we are in the kitchen!" Sakura moaned quiet as she could and a little bit in panic. </p>
<p>She had no intention to wake their little girl up, however a rather loud squeak left her lips when her husband lifted her up, using only one arm. The man smirked down at her with a predatory look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Show the way to the bedroom."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>